


Their Saving Grace

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Three Galra cubs, one Altean child and one half Altean half Galra kit [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Toddlers, overprotective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: During a raid, Keith hears crying coming from a locked room. With only ten minutes to spare, he quickly breaks into the room and grabs the children. Once on the ship does he noticed that some aren't normal Galra cubs.





	1. Save the children!

“Get out of there, Keith! It's rigged to explode in less than five minutes!” Kolivan’s voice rang over his comm.

“Kolivan, I can't! I can hear crying, there's children trapped aboard the ship! I have to help them!” He raced off towards the sound, arriving at a locked room, he opened the door, and five children ranging in ages from 2 to 6 tumbled out. He immediately scooped up the two youngest toddlers, and began jogging down the hall, the three older ones following the best they could until they passed Antok who scooped the three oldest up and they both began running towards the docking. 

The doors to the ship slid closed and they pulled away from the other ship just as it began to explode. Keith gave a sigh of relief and turned to the children huddling in the corner, the two oldest boys standing in front of the girls. He cautiously approached them and kneeled down. The youngest child was wailing away, tears flooding her chubby cheeks, her pale face turning slightly purple which made him worry that she wasn't breathing well.

“Can I pick her up to soothe her? She needs to calm down so that she can breathe better.” The oldest boy narrowed his eyes before bidding slightly and standing to the side slightly. He reached for the toddler, stopping in his tracks when the second youngest girl bared tiny fangs and hissed at him.

“It's alright sweetie. I'm just going to calm her down. I won't hurt her. Pinky promise.” She nodded and let him pick up the littlest of the group. She had short blonde, almost white, hair and he couldn't see her eyes quite yet. She had tiny markings on her cheeks like Allura. She was Altean. Or at least half. 

He began to purr softly, cradling her to his chest and rocking her gently. He began to lick her short hair, grooming her which helped calm the fussy toddler. She blinked up at him with wide watery eyes. Two different colored eyes. Her left was a brilliant gold, her right a deep purple that seemed to glow. He cooed at her softly, running a gentle claw down her cheek. She grabbed his finger and held it tightly.

The oldest little boy peeked at her. “Is Sephy okay?” Keith nodded.

“She was just really scared. She needed some comfort. And now that she's calmed down, I bet we can get you all something to eat when we get back to the base, alright?” The boy nodded. 

“I'm Keith. What's your names?” The second boy bounced slightly. 

“That's Haddy! I Wilfy! That Lydia and That Niva!” He said pointing to the oldest girl and the girl that had hissed at him. 

“Haddy?” He asked, understanding that the child was excited and most likely shorted the others name.

“My name is Hadrian Black, but I go by Hades. That's Wilford Proctor. Then Lydia Prince and Niva Nirvana. The two year old your holding is Persephone Bloodwood we call her Sephy.” Keith nodded.

The ship rumbled slightly as it docked at the base. Ulaz had been called ahead of time, to make sure the Infirmary was ready for the children. They couldn't have food until they knew what species they were. Seeing as different species had different nutritional requirements. Keith carried Persephone and Niva down the ramp, Lydia clung onto Hades hand while Wil held his other. 

Ulaz quickly ran the tests he needed so he could get the children food to eat. The results shocked him. 

“Keith, come here for a second. Leave little Seph with Hades please.” Keith nodded and handed her to the boy before walking to Ulaz.

“What is it?” He asked softly.

“Hades, Wilford, and Niva are Galra cubs. About six, five and three years old respectively. Lydia is fully Altean at about four years of age. And Persephone, well little Persephone is half Altean, half Galra, like Prince Lotor. Although her genes seemed to have blended just so that she looks almost fully Altean, except when she experiences strong emotions, her skin turns pale purple. Her eyes are the two different colours from her heritage. Yellow for Galra and Purple for her Altean side.” Keith nodded. 

“Where are they going to sleep?” He asked.

“With our pack, of course. Persephone seemed attached to you and I can tell they don't want to be separated. That's fine. We have plenty of room in our quarters anyways.” Keith hugged Ulaz before taking the children upstairs to get food.


	2. Meeting the children pt. 1 (Pidge, Lance, Allura, and Coran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finds a little surprise while working, which leads to Lance, Allura and Coran meeting the little ones. After Lance is threatened by Grandpa Kolivan and the other Blades of Marmora, of course.

Pidge looked up from the computer she was working on, trying to make sure what she thought she heard was real. After a couple seconds, it sounded again. A bright, bubbly giggle. A child's laugh. She set her tools down and opened the door, looking out. After a few seconds and not seeing anything, she closed the door, only to hear the giggle again. She opened the door and looked up, only to shriek in terror. 

There was a toddler, maybe two and a half at the youngest, hanging upside down on the ceiling! The little girl smiled brightly, flashing tiny fangs, and cooed down at her, her platinum blonde hair hanging in her face, almost, almost, covering the Altean marks on her cheeks. Pidge covered her mouth with her hands. 

"Oh my god, Lance!! I need help please!" She yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back. "What's up?" He asked as he came around the corner. Pidge pointed above her calmly, masking her rage at a child on the ceiling.

"There is a child, ON THE CEILING, Lance! And you ask me what's up?!"

He walked over and looked up at the toddler. "Can you come down for uncle Lance, Sugar Plum?" She shook her head.

"Wan Mama!" She pouted.

"Who's your mother so we can go get her?" Pidge asked.

"Keef! Mama!" She cried.

"Keef? What's your name sweetie?" Lance asked.

"Sephy!" She chirped. Lance nodded. 

"Stay with her Pidge, I'll go see if I can find her mom. Keef?" He whispered softly to himself confused. He walked into the bridge where the Blades of Marmora were standing to leave. 

"Umm... anybody have a daughter who's missing? I have a toddler named Sephy hanging from the ceiling by the lab. She said her mother name is... Keef?" 

Five heads whipped around at the toddlers name. One broke away, and ran towards him, mask dissolving as they stopped in front of him. 

"Please take me to her, Lance. Oh my god, how did my baby get on the ceiling?!" Lance was in shock.

"Keith? She's your daughter?" Keith nodded.

"Adopted, but yes. Please take me to her!" Lance nodded and turned to lead him back to the lab. As they got closer they heard yelling.

"No! No! Mama! No!" And "Let go of the ceiling you little gremlin! Get down!" Keith took off. 

"Persephone!" He yelled.

"Mama!" Her face lit up and she dropped safely into his arms as he arrived under her. He began to pepper her face with kisses. 

"Oh my god, please don't ever go up on the ceiling again, baby! Mommy wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt!" Pidge had the oddest look on her face.

"Mommy?" She almost hissed. 

"In Galran terms I'm a submissive. So if I was married, I would be the one having the children. All my kiddos can sense that and they all call me mom." He smiled softly.

"You have more kids!" Lance cried. "Why haven't you brought them over! I wanna meet my nieces and nephews, dangit!" Keith looked at him in shock.

"You wanna meet them? Even though they're Galra?" Lance gave him a droll stare. 

"Duh doy, Keith. Your like my brother. Your Galra and I still love you. I don't care what the kiddos look like. I am going to love them." Keith smiled brightly.

"Thank you Lance. And I have five kids."

"Five! Holy Quiznack!" Keith laughed.

"There's Hadrian at six, Wilford at five, Lydia at four, Niva at three, and Little Persephone here at two. Hades, Wil and Niva are full Galra children. Lydia is an Altean. And Sephy is Half Galra half Altean. Like Lotor, but more Altean. She only turns purple when high levels of emotion are present. And you've seen her eyes." Lance nodded before holding his arms out pleadingly. 

"Can I hold her? Please! I wanna hold the little sugar-cookie!" Keith laughed again and places her in Lance's arms. She looks up at him and cocks her head, cooing in a puzzled manor. "Hi Sugarcube. I'm your Uncle Lance." He began to talk to her as he walked back up to the bridge, where he had forgotten the Blades were at, waiting for news on their youngest. He blinked confused as he was suddenly up against the wall at sword point, no child in hand.

"Umm... what's going on?" He asked. 

"You cannot have this child." Kolivan growled, holding the toddler close. Lance blinked again.

"No! No, no, no, no. You have it all wrong. Keith let me bring her up here. I'm like a brother to him. I just wanted to spend time with my new niece." Kolivan eyes him suspiciously before holding her out. She chirped happily at seeing him, reaching out for him. He laughed and swung her around gently. He kissed her cheek before settling her on his hip. He looked up and everyone was giving him a perplexed look. 

"What?" He demanded. Allura stepped forward.

"We just didn't know you were good with children. Even a Galra baby." She said.

"She's not just Galra. She's half Galra half Altean. Like Lotor, but opposite in looks." Lance said Allura gave a double take. 

"She's what?!" She whispered. Lance repeated himself. "How is this possible. All Alteans were killed 10 thousand years ago." Lance shrugged. 

"I don't know, but her oldest sister is full Altean." Allura looked ecstatic while Coram looked like he was going to faint. Allura looked to Keith as he came through the door. 

"Where are your other kids? I want to meet the Altean child. Please?" Keith smiled gently.

"You can come out kiddos." Allura gave him a puzzled look, before turning and gasping. Standing before her were four other children. Two boys and two girls. Each girl was standing behind a brother, holding onto his shirt. Two pairs of golden yellow eyes, one pair of brilliant green and a pair of violet eyes she hadn't seen since she was a child, colors that would only appear when the flowers would bloom.

She kneeled down. "Hi there children. My name is Allura." The girl with the bright green eyes took a hesitant step around her brother. 

"You look like me, mommy, why does she look like me?" She asked, looking up at Keith. 

"That's because she's the same race as you. She's an Altean." Keith explained. The child reached out a small hand and softly traced the marks on Allura's cheeks, before doing the same to her own.

"Your really pretty, Miss Allura." She whispered shyly. Allura laughed.

"None of that child. Just call me Aunt Lura. After all, were all family here." The child beamed and nodded. Keith placed a hand on her head. 

"This is Lydia, my little ball of sunshine. The other girl hiding there is Niva, my fierce warrior. The boy in front of Niva is Wilford, he is my little shadow mage. He likes to hide in the shadows and prank people using his magic. And last but not least is Hadrian. Mama's boy extraordinaire. He's the one that makes sure I eat and we're all taken care of." Keith ruffled his hair laughing at Hadrian's squawks of displeasure.

"Mom! Stop!" He whined, trying to fix his hair. Everyone there began to laugh before settling down on the couches to talk and catch up with each other.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
